


Marks that bind

by thedarkmoon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, Ed is an adult, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Post-Promised Day, and also i feel weird having the word dick in anything rated less than E, theres no actual sex but this is kinky ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkmoon/pseuds/thedarkmoon
Summary: Ed will always be a dog of the military





	Marks that bind

**Author's Note:**

> Cool, fill three. No sex, just heavily implied because I don't know how to make this safe and sane without you having to parse through detailed burn care explanations. This is not how you do branding etiquette, please go look at [howstuffworks](https://people.howstuffworks.com/-body-branding.htm) because apparently they're the only ones who do it justice. Anywho, unlike the last two this takes place kinda in canon verse, but its like a thousand* words so. Enjoy!

Ed would’ve never, under oath, under the pain of death itself, admit to anyone how much this turned him on. He could smell the metal, the way it was heating up somewhere behind him, somewhere where Roy fucking Mustang, the leader of newly democratic Amestris, was heating it up. Because he liked hurting Ed. And he liked reminding him who’s he was.

“You’re sure.” Roy rumbled, coming into Ed’s view from the left of the bed where he was tied, belly down, ass presented like a gift, holding something blindingly white hot. “This won't just go away like a caning. This will probably permanently scar you, so I want you to be sure.”

“I’m sure.” Ed said, trying to make his words come out solid, but his voice cracked. He pressed his face into the bed, sucking in a breath while he was waiting for that white hot pain to sear into the meat of his ass. 

“Ed, look at me.” Roy’s face was gentle when Ed turned back to look at him. “Are you sure? We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, we don’t even have to do it ever-”

Ed let out a frustrated groan, twitching his hips again, drawn out to draw Roy’s attention to where Ed was leaking against the pillow. “Want it, please.” Roy smirked.

“I won’t stop just because it hurts too much,” he warned Ed, moving out of his sight again. “It needs to stay there for a moment or two, otherwise it might not take well. And we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Ed shook his head, pressing his face back into the bed underneath his head. He tried to pull against his restraints, the ones at his ankles held him fast in place just the way they should. Moving would also be bad; no one wanted hot metal anywhere besides where it was intended to go.

The smell of metal got stronger again, for a moment or two, and Ed knew that Roy was behind him now, a leg on the bed next to his thigh, the heat coming off the iron in a wave as he heated the metal again, just to be sure it was hot enough, that it would take. Roys other hand was on the bed, next to Ed’s ribs, covered in the trade mark gloves. Ed sucked a slow breath in.

“Ok, breath in for me,” Roy said quietly, and Ed did as he was told, drawing it in through his nose, “And, here it goes.”

It was the most exquisite pain Ed had ever felt, and that was saying something because he was in a relationship with a man who made his name in fire. It felt huge, way larger than they talked about, but also tiny, tiny in how intense and small the pain made him feel. Ed swore, as the pain kept building even after the tool was drawn away and he could feel Roy moving away towards the besides table. He pressed something cool to the brand, whistling low under his breath. Ed sank his teeth into his lip, feeling his dick start leaking again.

“You’ll always be mine now, Fullmetal.”

***

It took months to heal, properly anyways. Not that that kept Ed from trying to pick at it at every chance; Roy finally had enough and used some alchemic trick to keep the bandages in place because burns are serious things that needed to be left alone to heal, goddamnit Fullmetal. Ed understood, he did. It was just eating him alive to not be able to see it.

Finally though, Roy took off the bandages and left them off. Pulled Ed by the hair, swearing and excited, to the bathroom where there was a mirror, and let him  _ look _ .

The brand itself was about three inches wide, less detailed than the original, but it would always be recognizable. Ed craned his neck, not mindful of his hair still caught in Roy’s fist, stared at the crest he loathed with every fiber of his being, the one that mocked him as a child trying to atone for the mistakes he’d made. 

He’d always be a dog of the military. He just enjoyed the one who held the leash a bit better this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://starlovespatrick.tumblr.com/)  
I regret nothing.  
*I didn't look at the word count until after.


End file.
